The Brother
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Bella are sisters who buy tickets to see the Cullen Brothers, an amazing boy band who ever girl fawns Yet Charlie, refuses to let them Can they change his mind before it's too And will their long lost mother ruin any chance of happiness for
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone. I have found all my old stories and am uploading them and updating the chapters to make them a lot better. Please re-read if you read the first time. Sorry for not doing this before, but I thought I'd lost them and it turns out I hadn't and so on. I hope you like it again. This is my story. I originally wrote this so don't say I've stolen ideas.**

BPOV

Myself, Rose and Alice were sitting in our room waiting for the website to load so we could buy tickets to see the legendary Cullen Brothers; the site was taking forever as the tickets had only just gone online. Alice was on it when it finally loaded, she'd brought the tickets and then squealed, "We have been the 1000th customers to buy the tickets for tomorrow and you'll never guess what, we get to meet them". We all started jumping up and down and screaming, this was amazing, we loved them and this was going to be the best night ever.

We never thought that we'd meet them, they were amazing, every girl in school would want to kill us when we told them, and they were so famous. Once the novelty had worn off. I stopped jumping but carried on screaming. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Sis, we've got a slight problem, what are we gonna tell Dad. There is no way he will let us go to Phoenix on our own without supervision". They pondered this, it was true, Charlie, who happened to be the chief of Police in the small, deary yet quaint and safe town of Forks, He didn't like the big cities. Anything could happen in Phoenix".

"We have some serious sucking up to do, especially as Alice has just used the credit care he always uses, and I do think he'll notice $130 missing from his account". Rose had a point, she never made sensible points. They all hurried out of the room, Alice had a sheet of paper in her hands. She gathered us around the kitchen table, she had written a long list of things to do.

"Ali, this is a very long list, and I don't believe that there is anything suitable on that list for me to do" Rose whined. "Oh shut up, just do something, you do want to go to that concert don't you?" Alice had a point, she couldn't have it both ways, Rose stomped off, "Ali, I'll go to the store, buy food, wash the cruiser and do the home baking, that leaves you and Rose the rest of the jobs".

I left, knowing full well, these were meant to be her jobs.

**CPOV**

I returned home to find no-mail in the mail box, the car was clean and I could smell home baking. Something was going on.

I walked in and the smell was delightful, everyone was happy. Ali had me out of my coat and seated in the kitchen for dinner. Bella was a great cook and from what I could smell it was her cooking.

"Bella, Ali, Rose, what do you want?" I was blunt; they'd never done this before. I was now concerned.

"Can we go and see the Cullen brothers in concert?" I sat there. I didn't want to be unfair yet I didn't want my baby girls going into the city on their own. Even though they were growing up, they were my little girls. And that meant I cared and worried for them.

"Don't hold me too this, but I may let you go. You're going to have to do a lot more than this to show that I can trust you". I thought of an afterthought. "Where did you get all the money girls?"

They looked away; I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. "We took it from your account. We never get a lot of money and we really wanted this. Don't be angry". I was seething, I didn't know what to do or say, so I said the first thing that came into my head.

"You're not going, that's the end of the story. You do not steal from your father and then expect him to allow you to go to the concert. Give me the number and I will get my money refunded and tell them that you are not going and not to send the tickets. You are not going and that's that, your also all grounded and can't have your friends around. Understand".

Jacob had walked in at this point. "What have I missed out on? What the girls done this time?"

I shook my head, "Not now son, girls go to your rooms".

They stormed off and I was left sitting there with Jacob.

"You sounded so angry with them; surely what they did wasn't that bad. You can't keep them wrapped in bubble wrap all their lives. They've got to go out and see the world. Just because you reckon that their mum will come back, doesn't mean you can't trust them".

He'd given me something to think about but I didn't know, did I really want to let the girls leave and start learning for them, doing things that could get them in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

He has just agreed to let us go and then refused us the chance to go and grounded us, this was so unfair. All I wanted was to go and see the biggest boy band and he doesn't want us to go and enjoy ourselves. We loved the boys and it was so bad that we couldn't go to concert. Admittedly, we had technically stolen from him, but we were going to repay him. When we got money.

"Alice, what are we going to do? We have to give him the number and it isn't going to be good when he cancels. Someone else will get the tickets and see them".

Alice wrote down a number, "I have Paul's mobile on me, he leant it too me, whilst mines being fixed. Dad doesn't have his number, so if we just give that one over, we can talk to him and say that the tickets can't be resold or refunded and he will have no choice but to let us go. Or that's the idea".

We all nodded in approval; of course the only person who could do a sophisticated voice was Alice so she agreed.

Bella went down to the living room and handed him the piece of paper. When she came back, she said that he didn't even look at her and just snatched the number out of her hands. She wasn't even the one who had this idea.

Soon enough, Paul's phone began to ring. "Hello, Ticketmaster, Sophia speaking",

"Hello, I would like to cancel some tickets that have been ordered mistakenly on my credit card, thank you".

"What's the name on the card, Sir?"

"Mr Charlie Swan, thank you".

"Ah, I see, 3 tickets for the Cullen Brothers, well you see, the tickets can't actually be refunded, because this concert is the last in the series, we can't refund, especially as they are now wishing to personally meet, Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Is there anything else we can help will Sir?"

"No, I suppose that was all, Thank you".

He hung up. We could hear him cursing at the fact we had to go. About half an hour later Dad came upstairs.

"Bella, Alice, Rose. I have spoken to the ticket office. Apparently, you cannot get a refund and they are personally wishing to see you. You are allowed to go, however, you have to pay all the money back, and stay grounded once you come back, is that a deal?"

We all nodded. That was the thing we wanted. He left us and we just sat there.

He has just agreed to let us go to the biggest concert of our lives; this was going to be immense.

Jacob came in, "Girls, there is a downside to this concert, I have to come". We looked at him, "Your going to love it. We have to go today because the concert is tomorrow".

JPOV

I knew I'd hate it, it was terrible, I hate my sisters, and they are taking me to see the wretched Cullen Brothers. I wasn't going to watch but I'd be outside, which was bad enough.

I was now driving them to Phoenix, Dad hated the fact they were in Phoenix. He thought that they may run into Mum, Mum had left with Dad's best mate; Phil. Dad loved him like a brother, when he got too eager to come over, Dad worked it out, and then they ran off together. If anything was ever going to happen to Dad, she'd get it all.

It was only an hour and a half drive and we were almost there.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

We had only 4 hours till the concert, we had our outfits, Charlie wasn't going to give us any money considering what we had done but because we were going and he wanted us to at least enjoy it. We were doing each other's make-up and hair. We wanted to look spectacular.

Jacob had accused himself from this and the concert, he'd stay in outside whilst the concert was going on. According to him "The idea of an arena of screaming girls filled him with dread and he didn't want to listen to terrible music anyway". This led to us sitting their hitting him and moaning about how he could say that when he was our brother. He argued that technically he was only our half-brother and as he was older he got to pull rank over us.

But still we were going to meet them; this was going to be fun! Half the world wanted to meet them and some got glimpses at the airports or when they were at hotels yet no-one ever got to really do this, not really. We were obviously special.

APOV

We were at last ready, Jacob was driving us to the arena, he thought the idea of us being driven by limousine to see some people who he didn't know what a bit strange, especially as the driver could kidnap us way before then. He didn't really care for our personal safety, more about his own life if anything happened to us.

We had been e-mailed by their manager saying we could go onstage if we wanted, I'd said yes, of course I wanted to make everyone in that arena jealous. Rose and Bella weren't so keen.

I was going to be amazing.

**JPOV**

It was an hour before the concert and we were now meeting three fans. Great, I hated this part. They would scream and fawn over us and we would have to go along with it. The saddest thing about it was they actually thought we cared about them

**BPOV**

We'd just been met by the Cullen Brothers manager. She was nice, and jealous. Obviously annoyed that we were actually going to be meeting them and spending time alone with them.

She obviously fancied one of them, was it Jasper, Edward or maybe Emmett. Rose would definitely start a fight if she saw the manager eyeing Emmett up, even though she knew that nothing was probably ever going to happen.

"Here you go, wait in here and I'll go get the boys". She sounded bored as hell. We could hear voices, "Why do I have to do it, I don't need to see a bunch of girls of which at least one of them will fancy me". He was blunt.

Then they entered.

We sat there gobsmacked. How could they say that about us and just sit there for the next half an hour with us. Obviously thinking we wouldn't notice.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
